


【HP/DM】Equivalent exchange

by alianga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianga/pseuds/alianga





	1. 【HP/DM】Equivalent exchange-17

Draco醒过来的时候，已经躺在女桢路卧室的床上了。  
他觉得有些不太好。他在水里泡的时间并不算长，但是Carl在绑住他以后忽然的按住了他的后脑，硬生生的将他按在了水里面，硬逼着他呛了很多水。  
“做戏要做全套。”那个混蛋这么说着，一向只是谄媚的眼神里忽然多出了一些危险的暴虐因子。他完全的按住draco的身体，从后面揪住draco的头发，看着水流从那张好看的脸上漫过，滑到下颚处，再汇聚成一串落下去。  
“混蛋。”draco这一次完全的受制于人，他吐出嘴里的水，嗓音有些破碎。  
“你可以骂的更狠一点。”Carl朝外面瞟了一眼，有些后悔这个游戏开始的有些太迟了。他低低的骂着兴奋的脏话，重新将draco按了下去。  
——那个混蛋。  
Draco抬起手，手腕上捆绑过的红痕依旧清晰可见。他冷笑了一声，慢慢的握成拳。  
他跟其他教子们不一样。从一开始就不一样。这一点他自己知道，所有知道他的存在的Carl们也都知道。他不受信任。  
因为不受信任，所以一旦有机会便无所顾忌。  
那些过于淫靡的传说在汉格顿早就不是什么秘密。Voldemort并不禁止，甚至以此为荣。Draco自己当然也再清楚不过了，他是那位大人最得意的一件作品，是那位大人最锐利的工具之一。  
汉格顿所有的知道他的存在的人们都知道那“传说”，所有的他们，既觊觎他，又忌惮他。  
Draco空洞的眼神冷漠的盯着天花板，手指轻轻覆盖上锁骨下面那个小小的印记。Voldemort以为他不知道，但是他确实已经知道了，在这个印记下面隐藏着的另外的一个秘密。他无法忘记他终于探寻到这个秘密存在的那个时候，就像是迷失在黑暗的大海中的人终于能透过厚重的浓雾看到一丁点亮着的灯塔，他确实兴奋着，但是他知道他不能着急，他得慢慢的去解决掉这个秘密，或许很快，如果他真的能挣脱的话……  
Harry再一次走进来的时候就看到draco已经清醒了过来。他快步走到了床边，弯下腰轻轻的拦住了draco的肩膀：“你醒了？”  
Draco将目光转到了harry的脸上。他看着这个人脸上掩饰不住的疲惫和欣喜，忍不住抬起手指轻轻的按了按harry眼睛下面有些厚重的黑眼圈。  
“对不起。”draco张了张嘴，可是听到自己的声音后连自己都吓了一跳。他的声音听起来有些沙哑，并且他也不知道自己为什么要说这句话，但是他不愿意想这件事，所以他又重复了一遍。“对不起。”  
Harry轻轻的摇摇头，手掌抚上他的额头：“你怎么样？难受吗？”  
“我好像生病了。”draco低声说。他听得出自己的鼻音。“我是不是睡了挺长时间？”  
“两天。你睡了两天。”harry眼睛里掩盖不住的心疼。“你的烧还没有褪下去。”  
两天。  
Draco在心里冷笑了一下，一定是Carl那个混蛋在水里动了手脚。但是他忽然又想到了什么，伸出手按住harry的脸颊：“不要告诉我你一直都没有休息。”  
“我在等你醒过来。”harry握住他的手背，并没有直接回答他的问题。他顿了顿，终于还是叹息着问了出来。“你为什么会在那里？”  
Draco轻轻的抽回了手，垂下眼睛：“我……不知道。”  
Harry定定的看着他，过了好久，才轻轻的叹了一口气：“draco，你知不知道，无论你说什么，我都愿意相信你。”  
听到harry的话，draco稍微怔了一下。他忽然不敢抬头去看harry的眼睛了，他只是垂着头，喃喃的说：“对不起……真的，对不起。”  
Harry看着他的虚弱的、捉摸不透的爱人，忍不住低下头去亲吻他的脸颊，他的鼻翼，和他更加失去了血色的双唇：“draco，我想保护你，把这个机会给我，好不好？”  
Draco咬紧了牙关，死命的从他的亲吻中躲开，侧着头轻轻的喘气：“我生病了，harry，我生病了。”  
Harry扶着他的脸颊将他轻轻的转回来，看着他无处可避的眼睛。  
“我生病了，”draco大着胆子回看那双翠绿色的美丽的眼眸。“你应当知道，我的每一次呼吸里都带着几百万个病菌。”  
“我不在乎。”harry轻声回答。他重新低下头，含住了那两片薄薄的唇瓣。这一次他很快的便撬开了倔强的牙关，轻柔的舔舐着，深吻着，不曾放过任何一个角落。  
这个吻持续了很久，到了结束的时候，draco的呼吸已经愈发急促了。他忽然勾住了harry的脖子，重新将他揽了回来，泛着水光的湿润的唇瓣正好擦着harry的耳垂：“我会害死你的，harry，我会害死你的。”  
Harry在他的耳垂上轻吻着：“那也是我自找的。”  
Draco的心底里忽然就涌起了一些不知名的情愫。像是打翻了的调味盘，有些说不清道不明，最外面包裹着的一层，有些酸酸的味道。  
这是不应该的。他想。这是不应该的。  
他并没有爱上harry。他不能也不应该爱上任务的对象。这不是已经确定过的事情了吗？  
Draco紧紧的抱着harry的身体，感受着真实的温暖，他的意识有些模模糊糊的，他固执的想，这一定是因为生病的原因。头顶的天花板似乎有些旋转，他觉得似乎有一些什么东西不可控了。  
他好像犯了一个大错误。他迷迷糊糊的想。虽然还不能清除的知道那是什么，但是他就是觉得，他似乎犯了一个很大很大的错误。他忽然觉得他应当给harry一些什么。  
可是现在的他又能给harry什么呢？  
“我的身体……现在很热。”也不知道从哪里冒出来的念头，draco忽然低声的，轻轻的说。“你想要试试么？”  
Harry稍微愣了一下，才明白过来draco的意思。他试图起身：“你现在需要休息……”  
但是draco箍住了他。Draco几乎是拼尽全力的揽住他的脖子，努力的将他重新拉回来。Draco的眼角酸酸涩涩的，他的眼前甚至蒙上了一层水雾。一个小小的念头从他的身体的最里面冒出来，尖叫着不许harry离开。他说不好，他觉得他的身体里空落落的，他不想让harry离开，他不愿让harry离开，他迫切的需要harry来填补住这一块空白。  
“我想要。”draco努力的抬起身体，他的声音里带着些讲不清楚的情愫，但是很快的就低了下去，杂糅了一些低低的，总是让人没有办法拒绝的请求。“我不要休息，我要你。”


	2. 【HP/DM】Equivalent exchange-18

让理智见鬼去吧。病人是需要一些特权的，对不对？  
Draco两条胳膊从肩膀上面探过去，勾住Harry的脖子朝自己压下来。他的脸颊正好可以埋进Harry的胸膛里，隔着粗糙的布料感受得到结实的肌肉。他就着这个姿势轻轻的蹭了蹭，忽然伸出舌尖轻柔而缓慢的吸吮了起来。  
Harry似乎是出了一些汗，前襟的水渍很快的便蔓延成了一块不小的版图。Draco的舌尖从那些已经相当湿润了的痕迹上面滑过去，像一个勤勉的领主在努力的开疆扩土。但是他的征伐之路很快遇到了阻碍，所以他睁开了眼睛，舌尖在那颗碍事的扣子上面勾勒了一圈，两排小小的牙齿上下一碰，那颗扣子便滚在了他的嘴里。  
Harry一只手绕到后面扶住他的肩胛，低下头看他的小动作。他感觉得到从自己皮肤上面蒸腾出来的水汽，跟这条小蛇吐出来的甜蜜的津液混在一起，将他的衣服弄的水淋淋的。他听到了线头断裂的声音，看到了那柔顺的美丽的浅金色的头颅稍微的转了一个方向，看到了微张的薄唇中间殷红的舌尖稍微露出了一点，牙齿给了一点推力，他的扣子便在空中划出了一条弧线，掉落在了地板上，弹跳了两次，发出了一些声响。  
“我不知道你的牙齿这么锋利。”Harry的声音从喉咙里面吐出来，有些刻意压低的低沉和粗粝。  
于是Draco似乎是不经意的抬起眼睛看了他一眼，眼睛里氤氲着朦胧的水雾，浅灰色的眸子藏在这样朦胧的水雾后面，却像是蒙着雾气的神秘的沼泽，萦绕着危险但诱惑的气息。他的唇角扯起一个弧度，正好露出了两颗白莹莹的牙齿：“你不知道的事情，还多着呢。”  
Draco重新回到了他的阵地。没有了扣子的阻碍，衣领松松垮垮的朝两边敞开着，露出前胸有着好看线条的蜜色的胸肌。小蛇重新吐出了信子，从前胸一路舔上去，稍微绕了点路让水渍一路蔓延到了左肩上，稍微照顾了一下那里还留着的浅浅的疤痕，然后重新绕回脖颈，从侧边舔下去，一口咬住了还在滑动着的喉结。  
Harry的手掌倏然握紧，捏住了draco弓起来的肩胛。Draco有些吃痛，嘴角溢出了一串低低的呜咽，松开了牙齿。但是下一秒不安分的舌头便卷了上来，感受着喉结滚动的频率，愉悦的画圈。  
“我刚刚差点就咬死了你。”draco的舌尖贴着脖颈的皮肤，从下颌向上舔到了嘴角。他轻轻的啃舐着，让气音从唇齿间露出来。抽出一只手顺着胸膛滑下去，滑过起伏的腹肌，从有些坚硬的皮带上面滑下去，就碰到了另外一个不容小觑的阻碍。他不怀好意的合拢了手掌，唇角勾起了一丝得意。“格兰芬多扣十分。”  
“才扣十分？”Harry翠绿的眼眸沾染上了危险的墨色，伸手将阻碍在他们之间的被子抽出来丢在了一边，按住draco的肩膀将他重新按回在了柔软的枕头里。他居高临下的看着他轻轻喘息着的得意的爱人，看着这张造物主精心雕刻出来的此时已经有了些许绯红的面颊。他伏下身体，任由自己粗重的、挟裹着十足的侵略性的鼻息落在那些好看的红云上面。“我不介意再多扣一点。”  
Draco低呼了一声，上衣的扣子已经被完全的扯开了。或许也有几颗弹到了地板上，或许会发出一些叮叮当当的声响，但是现在的他听不到。他的全部的感官都汇聚在了前胸，有一只熟悉的手掌正在那里攻城略地。这是一场没有遇到任何抵抗的压倒性的胜利，点燃了全部烽火的俘虏甚至挑起两条修长的腿，缠上了侵略者健劲的腰身。他的腰臀已经完全凌空，正在殷勤的、努力的想要送上战利品。弥漫在沼泽上的水雾有一些直接产生了凝华，变成了白白浅浅的水渍附着在眼角，还有一些汇聚成了小的水珠，从沼泽中溢上来，在坠落的边缘摇摇晃晃。他的双手急促的摸索着，迫不及待的释放出了危险的凶器，唇齿之间漏出些模模糊糊的声音：“可以了……可以了……”  
“不可以。”Harry一只手摸到了自己的腰后，在交错着的细细的脚腕上捏了一把，沿着绷紧的腿部的线条摸上去，落在了股间的缝隙里，寻找着目的地，轻轻的按压。他侧过头轻轻的啃噬draco泛红的晶莹的耳垂，像是一个循规蹈矩的教官在教育他的过分活跃的学员。“在战斗之前，必须要做好万全的准备。”  
Draco鼻子轻轻的皱了皱，两只脚腕交换了一下交叠的方向，给下半身的肌肉争取了不到一秒的松弛的时间。再下一瞬间，就咬住了那根过分循规蹈矩的手指。他感受到Harry的手指停止了动作，看到Harry微微有些皱起来的眉，伸出舌头舔舔唇角，露出了一个狡黠的笑：“你大概忘记了，我是优等生，一般直接做最后一道题。”  
Harry似乎是被他气笑了，收回了手指，点点头：“好。”  
他的手掌扣住圆润的臀肉向两边分开，每一根手指都留下了一段泛红的指痕。靶心失去了遮挡，完全的暴露在视线中，一击即中。  
Draco尖叫了一声，上身向上弹起，一口咬在了Harry的肩膀上。  
“这道题足够难么？”Harry任由他尖尖的牙齿刺入自己的肩膀，刺痛的触感让他心情大好。他加快了动作，一边伏在draco的耳边问。  
Draco已经讲不出来完整的话，一张嘴就是破碎的呻吟。于是他索性咬住了不肯松口，柔软的头发搁在Harry的颈窝里讨好的摩擦着。他感觉得到自己的双腿已经没有力气了，只能松松垮垮的挂着，座椅他紧紧的抱住了Harry的背肌以免自己会掉下去，鼓胀的痛感充盈着他的身体，或许是生病让他虚弱了一些，他觉得有点吃不消了，可是他依旧努力的迎合着，剔除掉所有的勉强，只从唇齿间溢出愉悦的、满足的喟叹。他试图将自己的不适完全的抛在脑后，这种事他并不是第一次做，但从来没有一次像这次一样的尽心尽力。  
他希望Harry的感觉可以更好一点。  
大概是做到了吧。冲上顶峰的快感和痛感同时袭来，结束的时候他放松了身体上所有的神经，像是失重一般的跌落回到了床垫上。  
“你还好吗？”Harry轻轻的拨开了他汗湿的额发，看到他涣散的目光，有些担忧的问。“难受不难受？”  
“好，好的不得了。”draco呼吸了几次，回过了神。鼻音似乎更重了一些。Draco觉得他现在讲话一定性感的不得了。Harry在他旁边躺了下来，他只要一斜眼睛就能看Harry的下身，挑衅似的握住了那个还没有完全软下去的器官。他伸出舌头在嘴唇上舔了一圈，刻意的将声音压的更低。“好的甚至还可以再来几次。”  
“你真是……”Harry握住他不安分的手，苦笑着摇头。“太放肆了。”  
他的下身已经重新完全的站立了起来，可是他只是用手背贴上了draco的额头：“或许我应该给你量一下体温。”  
“我把床单弄脏了。”draco完全的放松了全身的肌肉，他能感觉到身下正在汩汩流出来的黏腻的液体。 “反正都要换床单，不如弄的更脏一点。”  
他忽然的翻身跨坐在了Harry的身上，轻轻的摩擦着Harry的下体：“让我帮你完全的解决掉它。”  
Harry扶着他的腰身，防止他跌落下去。他的小妖精总是能轻易的毁掉他理智的防线，他的呼吸粗重了起来：“不要勉强。”  
“一点都不勉强。”draco伏了下去，贴在Harry的胸膛上，耍赖似的停住了动作。“我是病人，你不能让我花费太多的力气，你得照顾我。”  
理智的最后一根弦就这么断掉了。Harry翻身将他的小病号按在了身下，扶着他的后脑亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“我是病人，现在的我的感觉要比平时迟钝很多。”draco咬咬牙，决心狠下心撒个小谎。他的眼睛里流出尽量真诚的诱惑的光芒。“你甚至可以更用力一些，随便做什么都可以，我感觉不到疼。”  
“真的？”Harry亲吻着他的眼角，把那些濡湿的光芒全部的吞到了肚子里。他直起身体看着那双灰色的有些许躲闪的眼睛，轻轻的回应。“可是我舍不得。”


End file.
